An ordinary wrench or pliers can be used to remove or apply a fastener if the fastener is within easy reach and readily accessible. Often, however, the fastener, due to its location, is not readily accessible. What is needed is a hand tool which is capable of almost universal use, even when the fastener is difficult to reach.